


Security Measure

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Weight Gain, magical mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyhold has security measures, including dumping magical dust on an unsuspecting inner circle. They then start to rapidly put on weight until a cure can be found.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=55191551#t55191551">Kinkmeme Fill</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Measure

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like inflation or weight gain, especially your faves getting fat, then back out now.

One moment they were peaceably discussing room allotments, the next, some old lanterns that hung from the hall cracked open, depositing dust over the inhabitants below, and everyone was coughing.

"What was that?" asked Cullen, waving away the dust.

"Just dust," said Leliana. "We probably disturbed the ceiling somehow."

She rubbed some of the powder between her fingers, sniffed it, and concluded that it wasn't poisonous. Annoying, and a bit dirty, but they'd be able to have it cleaned up soon enough.

The inner circle was throughly displeased, Vivienne and Dorian in particular who had the majority of it dumped over them. They brushed themselves off.

"It's rather sparkly for dust, isn't it?" asked Josephine.

It was true, Vivienne's robes didn't look worse for wear, only gleaming with the glittery substance that stuck to them. She huffed, raising her staff to summon wind to blow the dust off, when it sparked, and a burst of energy erupted from it, rippling outwards. The scent of lyrium hung heavily in the air, and Vivienne stood still, slightly shocked.

She made a face, dropping her staff, and her hands went to her waist. Before anyone could realise what was happening, Vivienne started to loose her lithe figure, already tailored clothes starting to stretch around her as she expanded. Her ass and hips pushed out first, then her waist, moving up her body as her chest started to change, cleavage pushing the open neck design to its limit.

She was putting on weight before their very eyes. And she kept going, not stopping until every inch of her clothes were filled. Vivienne was panting, face flushed with embarrassment as she stood there, completely transformed from a dignified court mage to a startled and uncertain lady.

Dorian moved to help her when he jerked, his robes struggling to contain a growing gut. His cheeks went chubby, a second chin forming, and soon he was even bigger than Vivienne, belts cutting into the belly that rolled over them. His exposed arm went soft and pudgy, matching the one in the sleeve that bulged against the fabric.

He groaned, robes askew as the lines of his body softened and grew. His chest and gut were the most obvious things to change, but he was filling out his trousers as well.

"Are you okay?" asked Cullen, stunned.

"Not really," said Dorian. "Vivienne?"

Vivienne shook her head and stumbled to a stool, where her rear hung over the edges.

"Well there you go," said Dorian.

"I meant, are you in pain?"

"Only my dignity."

Solas cupped some of the dust in his hands, staring at it intently.

"I've heard of this," said Solas. "It's a harmless prank, but it might take some time to reverse."

He opened his mouth to say more but as he was the next closest to Vivienne and the magical detonation, he also started to grow fatter. It was slower, but just as extreme, the stretch in his clothes giving him more room to grow. His weight was visible and obvious, thin legs starting to wobble as they grew, leggings turning him stocky, and then curved with fat pushing over his waistband.

Josephine was next, and somehow her waist was mostly intact as her body started to fatten. Her hips and thighs were impressive, larger than Vivienne's, and so was her top half. She squeaked as her chest blossomed, and she could feel her belly trying to grow but her clothes cinched in.

"It's...we're only getting as big as our clothes will allow," she observed. "And the amount of dust we had on us."

Solas nodded, rubbing at his thickening arms.

It was like Josephine was being inflated, her arms thickening, lips getting bigger, cheeks fuller. Her proportions were unusual, like an illustration in a cheeky piece of erotica. Unfazed, she took notes of how the others had changed, patting Vivienne and Dorian's shoulders sympathetically.

"So, what? We tighten our straps? And...wait it out?" asked Cullen.

"Precisely," said Solas.

They stared at him. Nobody else had seen a chubby elf before. Solas wasn't quite as big as Dorian, considering that he was shorter and had tighter clothes on to begin with.

It suited him. He didn't seem perturbed by it, at least, and walked over to the rest of the group. He glanced them over.

"From memory, Sera, Varric, and Sister Nightingale were next closest, so you'll start changing soon enough. It is fortunate that the Iron Bull was not here," he said.

Sera swore in every language she knew, and soon there was another chubby elf with a large belly and hips. Varric grew a stomach, his arms getting thicker and thicker.

Leliana made no complaint, possibly gaining the least amount of weight, although she had a distinct pear shaped body, her loose trousers starting to cling to her rear. It grew tauter and tauter, and there was a moment where the material made a squeaking noise as it cupped the ass that stuck out from her tunic.

"So it's reversible?" asked Cassandra, staring at Leliana, then Dorian.

"Yes," said Solas.

Cassandra made a huff of annoyance as her muscles lost their definition and her belly peeked from under her top. Her trousers popped a button, and she rubbed at her thighs as they swelled up. As she bent over, her breasts grew larger, chest getting thicker and her waist disappeared. When she straightened, her cheekbones were less severe, puffing up with fat.

Squirming, Cullen tugged at his clothes as they started to shrink. With his face and stern military posture, he almost looked like a monarch going to seed, his jawline softening into a double chin, paunch pushing his armour out, legs thickening. When he shed his coat, citing that it was too warm to wear it, it was obvious that he had an ass similar to Leliana's.

He groaned when he discovered that, touching it gingerly as if touch would add another couple of inches.

"How long does it last?" Josephine asked.

"That depends on how fast I can find the exact antidote," replied Solas.

"And how long will that take?" said Cassandra, a growl of displeasure barely contained.

"A week. Maybe two. There's no point in trying to exercise it off, although you will find that you are as fit as you were prior to putting on weight," said Solas.

"In the meantime, we'll have to clean this up and keep people out of the hall," said Leliana.

Just then, the door to the Inquisitor's quarters opened, and Trevelyan poked her head out, lips open to ask a question, when she saw what had happened, closed her mouth, and retreated.

"Inquisitor!" said Josephine, running as best she could to the door, body jiggling at her chest and hips. "Do not be alarmed! It's only a spell."

"I know what it is," came her muffled voice. "And I'm not coming out until every speck of that pranking dust is gone."

"You've experienced it?"

"Something similar," said Trevelyan.

There was a pause.

"Noble girls can get quite creative with their pranks, let's just say that."

•

Their new bodies caught a lot of attention. What Solas had said about exercise was true - they couldn't lose the weight that way, and strict food rationing made no difference either. Despite their best efforts the dust kept coating the hall, and various members of the Inquisition started to spontaneously gain weight, from servants to merchants to soldiers.

Soon, nearly everyone was ready to pop from their clothes, bellies and thick hips everywhere one looked. They closed themselves off from the outside world. For the life of the engineers, they couldn't figure out how the lanterns kept dispersing dust and how to stop them.

Trevelyan, when she hesitantly emerged into the chaos, had an entire holding of dust deposit on her.

Like Josephine, her waist stayed small at first, but unlike Josephine, the belt she was wearing was old and worn, and it snapped off. Sighing as she doubled in size, she explained to Josephine that it was a common prank and that if it didn't wear off by itself, a potion was required.

"I have written home for the recipe, but that will take some time to come," Trevelyan said.

In a matter of moments she was easily the biggest at Skyhold. Her shirt bulged, losing shape as it slipped up Trevelyan's belly, which was pushing into her waistband.

There was a certain elasticity to her pants, like the elhven leggings, and the spell took every opportunity to make her as big as they could. She touched her face, feeling her cheeks get puffier, and then her ass, which widened under her hands.

Bigger and bigger Trevelyan got until she resembled a sphere with legs, arms, and a head, clothes barely staying on.

The closest chair was the throne, and when Trevelyan tried to sit to recover from the dizzying sensation, she didn't fit, soft skin squishing in to fill the space but not quite sitting.

When Solas finally made a working antidote, it was the same day that they managed to stop the lanterns from opening.

Trevelyan was the first in line.


End file.
